Monsters
by AnamariaJovel
Summary: Ally is visiting Whitechapel when she is in a horrible accident. Only Sarah is there to help so she must change her. But the Vampire Concil was never alerted of Ally's new state, and they will not do well with this new information. Meanwhile, Austin and the others are clueless to Ally's whereabouts and try to find her. Will Ally get out alive and go back to Miami safe and sound?
1. Transformations and Attacks

"Austin and Ally" and "My Babysitter's A Vampire" Crossover:

Monsters

I was on fire. It was the worst pain anyone could ever feel. I had been run over yet that pain was nothing compared to this. I was screaming but I don't think anyone could hear me. I was in Whitechapel visiting my cousin when I was run over by a car that ran the red light. My memory feels blurred but a girl about my age with chocolate brown hair found me and bit me. I was terrified and now I am on fire. Yes I am unconscious, but I can still feel the pain. The last thing I remember was the girl biting me. I couldn't stop the fire and every part of me was becoming numb. I could've sworn I was dead. But if I were, I don't think I would've been so aware of the girl now carrying me somewhere. I could feel her cold arms holding me. I could feel the wind rushing by and I thought she was running. I could hear her talking to me. She sounded exhausted and ashamed.

"I'm so sorry, but you will be ok. I couldn't let you die. You look so young. I'm sorry. Soon you will be somewhere safe." She said. I could feel her arms shift as I breathed in deeply. I was still screaming but she made no reaction to it, as far as I could hear. The pain was getting worse. I didn't know where we were going but I felt strangely safe with this girl. I couldn't understand why she was sorry for saving my life; however she did it. I was at near death when she approached and bit me. Sure I was in much more pain now, but she still saved me from death's wing. Slowly I could feel the pain decreasing. I could hear so much. I may be crazy but I thought I could hear a bird's wings flapping away in the distance. My senses were heightened. Something smelled sweet and delicious. I was still unconscious but I was having an internal frenzy. I don't know what I wanted, but whatever it was it made my mouth water. My mouth began to hurt. I could feel my teeth growing and it made me yelp at the pain. Finally, I could open my eyes to the world around me. I was still in the girls arms. But she wasn't running as I suspected, we were flying.

"Ahhh!" I screamed, my voice sounded angelic and almost unnatural. My scream was like the sound of bells. She turned her head to me as I flailed in her arms. Even my movements had grace. The pain had stopped in my body, but now my throat was on fire.

"You're awake! I'm so sorry we have to meet this way. I'm Sarah," She said, holding my body down while I continued trying to escape her. She was so calm, yet we were soaring through the air.

"How-how is this happening?! We're flying! I was dying, and you bit me! My throat hurts, let go of me!" I yelled at her; I could not escape her wild strength.

"I'm so sorry, but I couldn't let you die. I'm a vampire, and you are officially a fledgling. I know you crave blood, but I can't let you kill anyone. I will teach you to be like me. I drink blood by blood drives, not humans. You can control it, I will help you," She said staring me right in the eyes. For a moment her eyes glow a brilliant golden. I started to scream but instead I began to sob. I couldn't believe what she was telling me. I just couldn't accept it. Vampires weren't real, and I couldn't be one of them.

"I'm so sorry," She whispered, turning her head back to the sky ahead of her. I was terrified. I stopped struggling and instead kept my focus on the insane hunger I felt. I realized I hadn't even told her what my name was.

"I'm Ally," I whispered, and my voice took on an almost ashamed tone. She just looked at me and looked back. I could hear voices in the distance and started praying to myself that I was going crazy and was not a fledgling. The pain in my throat was getting worse and I could smell that sweetness again. Only this time it seemed amplified. Whatever it was I smelled now was causing me to want to follow it. Soon we began to descend to the ground. Sarah was still carrying me when we got to a house. The smell coming from inside was driving me nuts. She opened the door and I lunged out of Sarah's arms at the brunette boy standing behind it.

**A/N: For those wondering, the brunette boy is Ethan. Sarah took Ally to his house because we don't know where Sarah lives and she usually goes to him for supernatural help. Please R and R! Hope you liked the first chapter! :)**


	2. New Friends and Old Lives

Before I realized it, I was on the ground with Sarah holding down my arms, teeth barred. I was angry. Sarah had just kept me from the thing I wanted most. I was struggling against her strength and through the corner of my eye I could see the boy next to someone else; both of them trying to get away from me. I couldn't believe myself. I _wanted_ to kill someone. I stopped my struggles and Sarah unbarred her teeth. It was true, I was a monster and I wanted that boy's blood. If Sarah hadn't caught me I would've killed him in cold blood and been satisfied with myself. I began to sob, and Sarah slowly let go of me. She helped me up and tried to comfort me as I cried.

"It's ok, I know you didn't want to hurt Ethan. He's my friend. You can control yourself ok? Here, drink this." She said, handing me what looked like a juice box. I drank in and my thirst slowly went away. The boy's name was Ethan; He was Sarah's friend; I was a fledgling; and I tried to kill him. I let that sink in as I drank the substance she had given me. Then I spoke.

"I'm so sorry. Ethan please forgive me, I don't know what I was thinking. Sarah bit me after I was hit by a car. I didn't want to believe her when she told me who I was. I'm so sorry." I said. Sarah let go of my wrist and I walked toward Ethan. His friend stood in front of him protectively. Ethan pushed him aside and walked up to me.

"It's alright, I've almost been killed tons of times. This is my friend Benny." Ethan said pointing to the boy who was now waving awkwardly at me. He gave me a flirtatious smirk and I blushed. Ethan motioned me to sit on his couch, and he, Sarah, and Benny began pounding me with questions. Sarah handed me another 'juice box'.

"What's your name?" Ethan asked.

"I'm Ally Dawson. I'm from Miami." I told him, tearing up at that fact that so much had changed during my visit away from home.

"Why are you here?" Sarah asked me as I sipped the blood inside the box.

"I was visiting my cousin, and on the way to her house I was hit by a car. I should be dead," I told her. Benny got up and sat between me and Ethan. His shoulder touched mine and I moved away slightly because he smelled good.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked, earning a punch in the arm from Ethan. I blushed at his question.

"No, but I do have a crush on one of my best friends. He is Austin Moon, overnight sensation," I told Benny, imagining the monster Austin would see me as. Sarah's face lit up, as if she had just realized something.

"I knew I recognized your name! You write songs for Austin, and have your own career now!" She squealed with a smile on her face. Ethan saw that smile and frowned. Seems like Ethan doesn't like the way Sarah talks about Austin. Ethan saw me look at him and he turned away nervously. I caught him blushing. I guess that question stopped the conversation so I asked Ethan if there was any way I could stay at his house until I could go home. I knew I couldn't go to my cousin's place like this. He nodded and he and Sarah took me on a tour around his home. He warned that I would have to hide from his parents because his father didn't know about the supernatural things going on in Whitechapel. When we got to his room Ethan explained to me about him being a Seer, Benny being a Spell master, and that they knew more vampires. I was shocked. After Ethan's account I felt like fainting but I couldn't sleep. Vampires couldn't sleep. The one plus side to being a song writing fledgling: All nighters wouldn't faze me anymore. A couple of hours after Sarah left, Ethan introduced me to his little sister Jane. She seemed excited to meet another vampire though I had to stay a bit far from her because she smelled a lot like Ethan. I already had to stand a foot from Ethan, while drinking my substitute, so I wouldn't attack him again. It was going to take a lot to get used to this. When Ethan's parents got home I had to hide in his room. I spent most of my time there thinking about my friends and family who will never see the old me again. My future with Austin will be hard considering I will stay 17 forever. Ethan came in just as I began crying to myself. He rushed over.

"Are you ok?" He asked me, his voice full of worry. I could barely look at him knowing my fangs were surely out due to him being so close. I gazed at him with my golden eyes and looked back down. I tried extremely hard to stabilize myself.

"I just keep thinking of my old life. I'm never going to have a life with Austin, and I'll probably never be able to see my family because I'll attack them. I can just see myself hurting the people I love. Like how I almost murdered you," I vented to him. I wiped my eyes and could feel my fangs go away. I heard him sit on his bed and could feel his stare on me. I refused to look up and instead covered my face with my arms. Ethan spoke to me.

"I had this same conversation with Sarah. She didn't want to be a vampire either. Her ex bit her and she was forced to bite me because her ex tried turning me into a fledgling too. She told me one night how she would never be a mother or have a family. But she is ok now. I'll always be there for her, and I will be there for you too. It seems like you really care about Austin," Ethan said, lowering his voice when he spoke about Austin. I could tell he was still jealous that Sarah had spoken about him with a liking.

"He changed my life. I had stage fright before I met him and he made me into a confident person. We went out once, but it didn't go well. After we decided to be friends until we were ready for a relationship." I told him.

"Wow," Was all he could say back. Finally I had courage enough to look at him.

"You really love Sarah, don't you? I saw the way you look at her, and how jealous you were when she talked about Austin." I said getting up to sit on the opposite side of his bed, keeping my distance. He looked at me and again blushed.

"Yeah, Sarah and I went out once too. But there was this whole thing with a weapon called the Lucifractor, there was an explosion, and me and Sarah were separated a while when she came back from the dead…" He trailed off, noticing how lost I was.

"Long story short, she changed the past, her parents are alive, we kissed, but we still are not in an official relationship. We've talked about it, but we aren't really ready for it. We tried it but it didn't work out so now it's just a waiting game," He finished, looking at me with a look of understanding of my problem. I gave him a small smile. Ethan and I had a lot in common. His eyes lit up like he remembered something and began to speak again.

"You can have a family with Austin! After the explosion, Sarah told me that it was possible because her great grandparents were vampires and able to create her grandmother," Ethan said giving me a bright smile. This news must have made me light up like a Christmas tree because Ethan laughed. I heard footsteps and ran behind his dresser. He looked at me with confusion just before his father came in the room. He sat on Ethan's bed and I had to lower my head more so he couldn't see me.

"So, how was your day today son?" He asked Ethan.

"Fine, um so what brings you to my room?" Ethan replied a bit nervously.

"I heard you talking to a girl up here, I'm guessing you were speaking to Sarah through video chat?" His father asked. I prayed to myself that I hadn't gotten Ethan into trouble.

"Yeah, we were talking why?" Ethan asked.

"I heard you say something about relationships and wanted to tell you to be a gentleman to her if you guys get together," Ethan's dad said, making me blush. I almost let out a giggle but I covered my mouth.

"I know dad," Ethan said; you could hear the awkwardness in his tone. I heard footsteps, probably Ethan making his dad leave, and the door shut after. Ethan whispered to me that I could stop hiding but I only walked out again once I couldn't hear his father's footsteps anymore.

"Sorry, I almost got you in trouble." I told him.

"Its fine, anyway I should go to bed." Ethan said, quickly changing the subject. I just nodded and sat in the corner. He lay down and fell asleep and I found myself taking his loose leaf to make up songs while he slept. I couldn't stop thinking about the people I loved. I couldn't stop thinking about the new friendship I had with Ethan.

**A/N: In this chapter, Ethan references some things that happen after the explosion of the Lucifractor. What he mentions takes place in my other MBAV story, 'The Name That Cursed Soul'. So feel free to read that first if you want more insight into what was happening before Ally goes to Whitechapel. Please R and R! :)**


	3. Visions and Lies

It was around seven in the morning when I heard Ethan stir in his bed. I heard a groan and soon he was stretching his arms and yawning while he sat up. I think he forgot I was here because he nearly fell out of bed when he saw me. Thank goodness for my super speed or he would've hit his head on the cold floor. I caught him and sat him back down on his bed. He gave me a thankful nod and we sat in silence for a few short minutes.

"How was your night?" He asked me while I walked back to my corner to sit. I still couldn't take being close to him for too long.

"It was fine. I took some of your loose leaf if that's ok?" I told him, showing him my crumpled up song ideas. He reached out and took one from my hand to read. He examined it carefully then gave it back.

"That sounds like a nice song," Ethan said giving me thumbs up. I just frowned at him.

"It was horrible, it's nothing like the songs I usually write," I told him throwing the paper out of the window. Before I knew what was happening, Ethan was screeching in pain convulsing on his bed. I rushed to him and tried to help but I had no idea what to do.

_In Ethan's mind…_

"_She has to die," The young vampire said to the council. They nodded in agreement._

"_She has no right to be in Whitechapel without notifying us!" The young girl continued. In the background a girl screamed in pain from the torture the council brought her. The vampire turned and faced the brunette girl screaming in pain. Ethan could not see her face, but he knew he recognized her._

"_Ally Dawson, for coming to our town uninvited and not alerting us of your presence, we sentence you to DEATH." The young girl said, turning away and at the snap of her fingers it was made final. A large man then came up behind Ally and murdered her by biting the flesh from her neck, making her fall to the ground. Her lifeless body was dragged away and the vampire council applauded._

_In reality…_

In less than a minute it was over and it was like nothing had ever happened. Ethan looked at me, and hugged me tightly. I pushed him away and moved back before I did something I would regret. I was confused and he looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"What happened? Are you ok? One moment you were sitting on your bed talking and the next you were in pain, I thought I did something to you by accident! I was terrified and now you just hugged me out of nowhere and…" I rambled. He stopped me and tried to explain it.

"It was nothing, I had a vision that's all," He said, pausing as if deciding what to say next. Then he continued.

"I just saw one of my other friends playing tricks on you, and I was worried so I hugged you?" He said. Ethan was a really bad liar but I knew he wasn't just going to tell me what he really saw. I was getting worried.

"I think I should go take a walk outside. Clear my head," I told him, wanting to find time to think about what just happened. His eyes widened.

"No, stay here!" He yelled. Now I was really worried.

"I mean, you're my guest. Just stay here and I'll leave," Ethan said and he grabbed clothes from his shelf and left the room. I sat in confusion and decided it was best not to leave. I figured whatever he saw in his vision meant that outside was not safe.

_**Ethan's POV**_

I had just seen Ally dying and now I'm terrified. I knew I had to tell Sarah before this got any further. But with Ally's superhuman hearing I had to call her from outside so she couldn't hear. I got dressed and ran downstairs and outside the front door and dialed Sarah's number.

"_Hi, Ethan." She picked up._

"_Sarah, I just had a very scary vision that I think might interest you." I told her. I could almost hear her soar into the sky as the phone hung up._

She was with me in about a minute after she hung up. I wondered how she was so close but that didn't matter now.

"I saw the Vampire Council kill Ally," I told her, cutting to the chase.

"What? Why would they kill her?" Sarah asked, her voice full of worry.

"They were furious that they never knew there was a new vampire in town," I told her, lowering my voice from any passersby.

"We can't let them hurt her! She has a family and friends to go home to! I didn't saved her from death to be killed all over again!" Sarah yelled. Her eyes were turning a bright gold and I could see her fangs sprouting. A touch on the shoulder reminded her that I was there and she calmed down.

"We have to save her," I said.

_**Back to Ally's POV**_

I was getting nervous. Ethan left about half an hour ago and still wasn't back. That was when I heard footsteps and hid behind his dresser just in case it was his parents. I heard the door open and close.

"Ally, it's me and Sarah! You can come out," Ethan whispered. I came out from behind the dresser and Sarah came over to me.

"Hey, how was your first night? It gets less boring when you find a hobby to do," She said.

"I was just making up random songs, and did Ethan call you? If it's about his vision, he told me nothing was wrong," I told Sarah, praying that the person who saved my life was not a part of that horrible vision.

"No, I just came over. We were downstairs so long because he told me you wanted some alone time." Sarah told me, her face serious. I trusted her and Ethan, so I let the vision thing go. I hoped that if it were really bad they'd tell me.


	4. Threats and Decisions

We went downstairs to Ethan's living room because no one was home and I sat on the couch. Ethan had been staring at me for hours since Sarah came over now and it was getting creepy. Every time I looked at him he looked away and then when I looked away he'd keep staring.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked him. For a moment I could see in his face that he was thinking something through then he spoke.

"Your hair is pretty," Ethan said and I could hear a low hiss from Sarah. I guess Sarah still has feelings for Ethan even though they took a break.

"You're not going to be like Benny now right?" I asked him, imagining Benny's flirty smiles from when we first met yesterday. I shivered and I heard Sarah giggle.

"Yeah, Benny was like that with me after we first met. Don't worry sooner or later he'll admit rejection and move on," Sarah said and I admittedly couldn't stifle my laugh. Ethan even chuckled a bit before answering me.

"No, I'm not going to be like Benny. Sorry if I was creeping you out the last few hours," He told me. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Sarah start moving to Ethan's kitchen. Shortly she came back and handed me some blood substitute. I had almost started sipping it when my stomach started to hurt intensely. I dropped the substitute to Ethan's carpet and fell with it. I didn't know what was happening but it was like being stabbed from the inside out.

"Ow!" I yelled while I convulsed at supernatural speeds on the ground. I could see Ethan and Sarah in a blur trying to help me. Sarah was speaking to Ethan but I wasn't paying attention. I only heard the last part of their conversation.

"I forgot. If Ally doesn't drink human blood in the next 28 days her mortal body dies, her pain is a side effect of her new form." Sarah said. My mortal body dies? Now I was nervous and I was starting to think that this was what Ethan's vision was about.

"What do we do? When you turned it was to save my life, you didn't kill someone!" Ethan said.

"Something's wrong, I survived as a fledgling with the blood substitute. Why is she in pain? It can't be because of the 28 days thing," Sarah said, and I was now extremely confused. That was went everything went black for me.

_**Ethan's POV**_

Ally's body fell limp for a second and then her usually brown eyes opened as a bright green. The same green a certain member of the vampire council eyes are.

"Ethan Morgan and Sarah. You have committed a great crime for letting Ally Dawson stay with you without alerting the council. No one alerted us of a new vampire in Whitechapel and you all shall pay the price. You will be put to trial and Ally Dawson shall be murdered for not telling the council of her presence and hiding out in your home. One way or another we will find you all and you will be brought to justice." She said before leaving Ally again. Her eyes closed and her body became limp again. Sarah and I were in shock and we knew we couldn't let them find us. I didn't even know a vampire could invade another vampire's body to get across a message. By Sarah's face I don't think she knew that either. This means they are already on our scent. They know we are at my home, they just don't know where I live yet.

_**Back to Ally's POV**_

I woke up and saw Ethan pacing back and forth and Sarah sitting on the couch talking to someone on her phone. They both ran over to me when I sat up.

"Are you ok?" They both asked at the same time. I nodded and felt my head for any bruises. I had a serious headache. Sarah went back to her call while Ethan helped me up.

"What happened?" I asked. Ethan gave me a worried look and sat on the couch next to Sarah.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but my vision was way worse than I made it sound." Ethan said. I begged him with my eyes to tell me, just as someone knocked on the door. Sarah got up and opened the door to Benny and a blond tall girl.

"Hey I'm Erica," She said as she walked over to me. She flashed her fangs and I nodded at her. Benny ran to my side and smiled at me.

"Hey babe. I heard you need my ultra super awesome spell master help." He said taking my hand in his. I pulled my hand away and sat down next to Ethan on the couch. We all took a seat and the discussion began.

"What is going on Ethan?" I asked him immediately.

"I had a vision that these vampires part of something called the vampire council are coming to kill you," He said explaining it to me. I could feel Sarah patting my shoulder as she sat down on the couch on Ethan's other side.

"You passed out and one of the council members basically possessed you while telling us that they are coming for us all. Me and Sarah for protecting you and you for not telling them you were a vampire." Ethan continued. Erica interrupted him.

"So if we're going to save her, why isn't Rory here? Don't you think four vampires and better than three vampires, a wizard and a guy who gets visions?" Erica said sarcastically. I had to laugh when she called Benny a wizard. Then we got back to business.

"I think Rory is on vacation to Barbados? He told me he was flying there," Benny said.

"Whatever, we just have to figure out how to stop the council," Sarah said.

_**Meanwhile in Miami… (In Austin's POV)**_

"Guys don't you think it's weird we haven't heard from Ally yet?" I asked my friends as we sat in the Practice Room. Trish looked at me and began to talk.

"Yeah, it is pretty strange. She should've gotten to her cousin's house by now," Trish said, her face showing some worry. Dez got up and patted me on the shoulder.

"Buddy I'm sure she's fine. I bet we'll get a call from her right now!" He said pointing to my phone. When it didn't ring, he frowned.

"I'm getting worried guys, Mr. Dawson has been waiting just as long to hear anything from Ally," I told them. I was worried that Ally was hurt somewhere and unable to call for help. That's when I had a brilliant idea.

"Guys! We can go to Whitechapel to check on Ally!" I told them getting on my feet ready to dial the airline number.

"You're right, we'll go down there and make sure she's ok," Trish said getting up as well.

"Yay vacation!" Dez yelled as I punched the number into my phone. I was ready to go right away.

_**Back to Ally's POV**_

My new friends were going to save me from this whole mess. I just hope I could get out alive to go home to my friends in Miami. Maybe I could still have a good life with Austin, Trish, and Dez. I was so happy they didn't have to face this threat with me.


	5. Sightings and Terrors

_**Over Ontario, Canada (Austin's POV)**_

Pilot's voice over the PA system: "Attention passengers, we are descending to our final destination Whitechapel, Ontario." I was so happy we were finally here. We were going to find Ally and make sure she was ok. Dez poked me on the shoulder and I turned to face him.

"Do you think Whitechapel has a beach with little mints on the foldout chairs?" He asked while chewing on a piece of gum.

"I think since we're in Canada there are no beaches," I said making him frown. Trish was still asleep next to Dez so I reached over and tapped her shoulder.

"What?" She said noisily. She turned to face me and frowned.

"We're finally in Whitechapel, we're descending. We're finally going to see Ally," I told her. She nodded briefly, and turned around to fall asleep again. I felt like I was the only one who wanted to check on Ally. I really hope she is ok.

_**Back to Ally's POV**_

It has been a day since Ethan, Sarah, Benny, Erica, and I had discussed a plan to escape the vampire council's wrath. Ethan and I were walking in the park talking over the past day's events. It's been long enough and I'm used to his scent now.

"Where am I going to hide? If they find me I'm toast, I can't fight like Sarah. Let alone kill to get away." I told him looking at my feet as I walked. I was a lot more graceful in my three inch wedges as a vampire. Sadly I thought about this and not my impending danger.

"I don't know yet, but trust me, we will find somewhere for you to go." He told me, giving me a small smile. It was only now that I realized how nice it was to have a friend like Ethan. I almost murdered him, and he's still here for me. We truly get each other. It's really sweet that he's trying to protect me. This makes me think of Austin. I wonder where he is now. This made me stop in my tracks.

"My dad," I said. Ethan looked at me and I couldn't stop myself from pacing back and forth in nervousness. I even took up my habit and started chewing on my hair.

"What's wrong?" Ethan asked me, nervous.

"My dad must be terrified. I never told my cousin I wasn't going to be there and she probably told my father already that I was missing. My friends and family must be going crazy!" I said to him, still pacing and chewing. His hand in my way stopped me from pacing.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, I mean it's only been a couple of days? Even if they're worried isn't it too early for them to get nervous?" Ethan said. I took my hair out of my mouth and started to calm down.

"Yeah, maybe you're right?" I said, starting to walk down the park path again, with Ethan trailing behind. That was when I heard my name coming from an all too familiar voice.

"Ally?!" Austin called. I turned in shock, grabbed Ethan's arm and took off running away. I was too terrified to stay there. Austin couldn't see me like this, he also couldn't be here when I was already putting Sarah, Ethan, and I in danger. I could hear Ethan screaming and I grasped his arm tighter. I was running with all my might and when I stopped abruptly in front of Ethan's house it sent us both flying into the street. I banged down on the concrete and saw Ethan hit the ground ahead of me. The impact didn't hurt and I rushed over to Ethan. He was rubbing his head that had a large gash on it when I got there. I held my breath and helped him up. It took all my energy to keep myself from attacking an already hurt and vulnerable Ethan. I have to admit he smelled delicious. He brought his hand down and looked from the blood to me.

"I'm so sorry Ethan. Austin is here, he saw me. I just couldn't let him see me like this now. I'm already putting you and Sarah into danger and I don't need Austin to be a target too," I told him then held my breath again and stepped away from him.

"It's alright. I know you never meant to give me a gash in the head. I understand. But don't you think him seeing you run off in a blur with a guy he doesn't know seems a bit suspicious?" Ethan asked me, and I face-palmed. Now I'm sure he's looking for me because of my total idiot idea. Before I could talk Ethan interrupted me.

"It's fine, he probably has no idea what he just saw. Maybe he even thinks he was daydreaming," Ethan said trying to cheer me up. We walked into his house and I ran into his bathroom to get some bandages. I wondered what his parents will say. I came back and he was sitting on the couch rubbing his head. I passed him a bandage and he smiled at me. I still felt like an idiot and so I ran up to his room and shut the door behind me before he could object. I sat in my corner and could hear his footsteps and he came upstairs and then began knocking on the door. I really didn't need company as I started silently chewing on my hair. After about an hour I heard him give up and walk back downstairs.

_**Austin's POV**_

"I'm telling you guys, I saw Ally. But she was with some guy and I swear I saw her take off in a blur and…" I told Trish and Dez and Trish cut me off.

"Yeah yeah, you saw Ally and she ran off like some vampire with a random guy. Austin, I'm so positive you didn't actually see Ally, I could bet on it right now." Trish said giving me a 'you're crazy' glare. I glared back and Dez patted me on the shoulder. I didn't even pay attention to what he said because I was thinking about Ally. She turned when I called her name. Those big brown eyes actually looked at mine. She gasped and before I could chase after her she and that boy were gone. I knew it was her. I know her face. I just had to figure out how she could disappear that fast. Trish waving her hand in my face took me out of my thoughts.

"What's wrong with you Austin? Did you even hear what I told you?" She said. I shook my head and frowned.

"Fine, I said that you need to get a grip. If we're going to find Ally I think you should rest some first. You don't seem to be in good standing after seeing 'Ally run off in a blur with a guy'." She told me putting her hand on my shoulder. I looked at her and shook my head yet again.

"I know what I saw, and I'm going to find Ally with you." I told her. Dez came between us and smiled.

"Yeah, we're going to go find Ally!" He said, completely oblivious to the glares Trish and I gave each other. I started walking out of the park in the direction I saw Ally run away and they followed behind me. I knew I could find her. I just need to think.

_**Back to Ally's POV**_

I was forced to open the door to Ethan after he came up a half an hour later with Sarah in tow. I was sure she wasn't afraid to bang the door open herself. When they came in I just looked at them from my corner and continued chewing my hair. Sarah sat on the floor next to me, and Ethan sat on his bed still rubbing his head. I could see the red staining through the bandage.

"Um, Ethan I think it's time to change that band-aid." I told him pointing to the now pink bandage on his forehead. He felt his head and then left to go change it. Sarah and I were left alone and I was sure she was going to ask what happened but she didn't. Instead she just stared at me until I had to look away. With my head turned I talked to her.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked her. I heard her get up and soon she was in front of me again.

"Ethan told me you ran from Austin. That must've been tough. He's probably looking for you now." Sarah told me.

"I just didn't want him to be a part of the trouble I already am going through with you and Ethan. If I die, I don't want Austin too." I told her, frowning as I picked up a piece of hair and began chewing it. Ethan walked in and we both turned to face him. Sarah got up and smiled at me.

"I should be leaving," She said, walking up to the window. She went out and was gone leaving Ethan and I alone. I couldn't understand what the smile was for, possibly a look of understanding? Ethan sat down on his bed and just looked at me.

"I'm really sorry I hurt you. Just imagine what I could've done to Austin," I said imagining killing the one person I really loved.

"It's fine, and you wouldn't have hurt Austin. You care too much." Ethan said smiling.

"I really hope he is alone here. Maybe it will be easier to break the news to him without my dad and Trish and Dez there," I said and Ethan looked confused. I realized I never really told him about Trish and Dez.

"They're my best friends," I told him. He nodded and lay down on his bed. It was only now I realized that it was eight at night.

"Goodnight," Ethan told me.

"Goodnight," I told him sitting behind his dresser just in case his parents came. It was a really long day. I didn't think it could get worse.

**A/N: SP1210- Thank you for being a loyal reader, and I will try to slow down the story line. Sorry if this chapter went fast, I started writing it before I got your request but for the next chapter I will definitely work on adding details and slowing down the plot… :)**


	6. The Beginning of the End

The next morning it was finally Friday and the beginning of my first weekend as a fledgling. Ethan still hadn't woken up so I went downstairs and got some substitute out of the fridge's secret compartment. When I got back Ethan was up and on the computer. I walked in and shut the door and he turned to face me.

"Good morning," He said. I walked over and sat in the chair next to his at the screen.

"Good morning," I replied. I looked at the open page and saw 'places to hide' typed into the search bar. I frowned looked at Ethan.

"Places to hide? You know it sounds like you're searching to hide a fugitive. Oh wait, I am one according to the vampire council," I said sadly. He tried to tell me something but I interrupted him.

"It's true. I'm a criminal to them. And I'm bringing you and Sarah down with me." I told him. I really wanted to pick up a piece of my hair to chew but I decided not to with Ethan staring at me and all.

"We both know the vampire council is wrong," He said. I sipped my substitute and stood quiet.

"Hey, I just figured out what to do," Ethan said suddenly closing the page on the screen and turning to smile at me. Before he could say a word he was screeching in pain. He was having a vision.

_In Ethan's mind_

"_We have to get Ally Dawson to the council, but we don't know where she is." The young girl said, pacing back and forth. A tall muscular man nodded behind her. Someone knocked at the door to the area and a tall blonde boy, a tall red-headed boy, and a shorter brunette with curly hair walked in. They were followed in by another large man. The girl turned and smiled with fangs at the confused group of teens._

"_This is how we'll find her. She'll coming running to save her best friends," She said._

"_Where is Ally?" The tall blonde asked. The vampire girl stepped up to him and smiled._

"_Don't worry, she'll be here soon." The little vampire told him. The curly haired girl stepped up in front of him._

"_You said you knew where Ally was. Is she ok? We've tried calling and looking everywhere." The girl asked._

"_Chain them to the walls with extra care, guards…" The young vampire said, turning away from the teens._

_In reality_

The minute passed and Ethan was good as new again. He looked at me and frowned. It must've been another vision about my death by the council.

"What did you see?" I asked him, unsure that I wanted to hear the truth.

"It was the council again. They were looking for you and they think they know a way to get you there." He said, a bit unsure of himself. But I believed that was it because he didn't seem to be lying like the last time.

"Before the vision, you said you know where I can hide." I told him.

"Yeah, um I was thinking I could ask my parents to stay at Benny's place for the weekend and from there Benny's grandma could help us hide, she can do magic like Benny. She is a priestess." Ethan told me. I could see the worry clear in his eyes.

"Ok, and you don't have to be so worried. I'll be fine," I told him. I could've sworn he said 'you're not the one I'm worried about' under his breath. He was probably nervous about himself surviving this mess.

_**Austin's POV**_

"We've been searching for hours and we can't find Ally!" I yelled at my friends. I was frustrated.

"I'm sorry, are you looking for Ally Dawson?" A large man said coming up from behind us.

"Yeah, we are. Do you know where she is?" I asked him.

"Are you friends of Ms. Dawson?" He asked. I nodded.

"We're her best friends," I told him. He nodded and turned to call someone. I hoped that meant he knew where Ally was. Dez and Trish smiled at me and crossed their fingers.

"Ma'am, I found the best friends of Ms. Dawson. Maybe we can use them to get her," The man said. I was confused but all I knew was that this man at least knew who she was. I heard a voice mumble back and he hung up the phone.

"I can help you find your friend. Follow me," He said. I smiled at Dez and we all followed the man. We were making progress. We were going to find Ally.

_**Back to Ally's POV**_

Ethan and I were already at Benny's house, after he asked his parents. I had to sneak out of his window and then I met him in front of his house to go to Benny's place. Benny is enjoying that I'm sitting on his bed while we're talking to his grandma. I can see it in his face. I glared at him when he put his arm around me and he quickly moved away. I probably told him twenty times that I like Austin but he still doesn't listen.

"I don't think I can hide you here for too long. I don't want the council following my family either. Sorry Ethan," His grandma told us. Ethan frowned.

"It's fine Ms. Weir. I don't want to put you or your family in danger. I only need a few days to get the council off my scent. Then Ethan, Sarah and I will find somewhere else to go." I told her. Sarah had come with Ethan and I. Ms. Weir smiled and motioned for me to follow her out of the room. She showed me to a hidden door into a large open space with a bed against the wall. It had a chandelier on the high ceilings and even had two large windows looking at the ocean. It was obvious the windows were not real. Even though they were fake the windows gave a natural light to the room, or unnatural. It was a beautiful space. Benny's grandma snapped her fingers and two new beds appeared in the space at opposite walls. Now it was definitely perfect for Ethan, Sarah and I. Even though me and Sarah did not need beds. Ethan and Sarah came in behind me and gasped at the luxury.

"Thank you Ms. Weir!" I said, smiling wide. She nodded, and left the room with Benny closing the door behind her. I sat on the bed nearest our 'beach view' and just looked around in awe.

"Now we're safe! I can go home to my friends after we get the council off our backs," I said, and I saw Sarah and Ethan exchange a look. I frowned and they walked over to sit next to me on the bed.

"I need to tell you something, I didn't mention this morning Ally. It was about my vision." Ethan said grimly.

_**Austin's POV**_

The man has taken us to some castle. I hear some girl talking inside. I wonder if Ally's inside now.

"Knock." The man told me. I knocked and he pushed the door open without waiting for someone. I don't know what the point of knocking was. We all walked in with the man behind us. A girl turned around and smiled with us. I could've sworn I saw fangs in her mouth. But that couldn't be right.

"This is how we'll find her. She'll coming running to save her best friends," She said. I don't know who she's talking about but I had to ask where Ally was.

"Where is Ally?" I asked her, and she stepped closer to us and smiled. She was kind of creeping me out, for a ten year old. She looked ten.

"Don't worry, she'll be here soon." The girl replied. Trish got in front of me. It looked like she was annoyed.

"You said you knew where Ally was. Is she ok? We've tried calling and looking everywhere." Trish said. Technically, the guy told us he knew about Ally's whereabouts not the girl.

"Chain them to the walls with extra care, guards…" The little girl said. She turned away and I felt the man grab my arms from behind. I struggled but he was much stronger. We were all terrified. They dragged us to the wall behind a table some people were sitting at and tied us up. The guards moved away after tying us and the girl stepped forward. She hissed and her eyes turned golden and she grew fangs.

"What are you?!" I screamed. I could feel the blood drain from my face.

"I'm a vampire, and you are going to be our dinner," She said pointing to the other guys at the table in front of us. I struggled again and she hissed.

"Get away from us you disgusting monster! We did nothing to you!" I yelled at her, trying to intimidate her when clearly I wasn't. I saw Trish struggle and Dez was frozen in place. I realized the man knew Ally and I got nervous.

"What did you do to Ally?" I screamed, still struggling. The girl just turned away laughing.

_**Back to Ally's POV**_

"What do you mean my friends are trapped with the council? We have to save them!" I yelled and Sarah covered my mouth. I lowered my voice and started chewing on my hair.

"We can't go there, it's what they want. If we go it will only make things worse for us and your friends," Sarah said trying to calm me down.

"We have to come up with a plan first." Ethan said.

"How long will that take," I whispered, beginning to cry.

"We started planning but it may be a few days before we can safely save them." Sarah said.

"A few days?!" I yelled again. I grabbed a pillow and threw it at the wall. I couldn't wait that long. I wasn't going to let my friends die. I got up and ran for the door but Sarah stopped me.

"The council won't hurt them. They're just using them as bait to get us there as quickly as possible. A few days won't kill them, I promise. Just calm down. Remember I'll get a vision if the council plans to hurt them." Ethan said, and Sarah took my hand to bring me back to the bed. I nodded slowly, still wanting to run. But I knew getting myself killed all alone would not help them. I sat on the bed and faced Ethan.

"Then I guess you should start planning now," I said.

**A/N: Ok guys, this is the beginning of the end for the gang. They have to save Austin, Trish and Dez before it's too late! I'll try to add the next chapter A.S.A.P! Ally is finally going to see her friends, even if it's not how she expected. Remember, it's going to take a few more chapters before Ethan, Sarah, and Ally go to the council… :)**


	7. Possessions and Plans

**A/N: Ok, sorry I made you wait so long for the update but the next chapter is finally here! The poem inside is my original work. Hopefully you like it! :)**

Ethan fell asleep before we could finish discussing my friends. Sarah was pacing the room thinking and I lay on my bed staring up at the ceiling that had constellations across it. Ethan began to snore unusually and Sarah stopped pacing as I sat up.

"He's never snored before," I whispered to Sarah and we both approached his bed. His screaming began shortly after Sarah touched his outstretched hand. It looked like he was having a seizer. Sarah and I tried everything to wake him up but nothing worked. That's when his eyes opened a bright green.

"Sarah, Ally Dawson. You have invoked my anger already, so I bring you a proposal. Turn yourself over to us peacefully and your friends can live. If you do not show up at our castle within the next 72 hours your friends will become our dinner treat. And for you Ally, we will make sure that Ethan and Sarah will get the same treatment. Your 72 hours have begun. I really hope you can come to your friends help Ally, otherwise everyone you associate yourself with will pay the price." Ethan said, his voice sounding like a young girl's. His eyes shut and the screaming resumed until finally Sarah and I were able to wake him up.

"What happened?" He yelled, sitting up quickly. I walked to my bed and sat down covering my face with my hands. I began to cry as I listened to their conversation near me.

"Ethan, you were possessed like Ally was by the same little girl. She was sending us a message, and we only have 72 hours before she and her council friends _kill_ Ally's friends." Sarah said. I interjected.

"They also said they would kill you two," I whispered, wiping tears from my eyes. Ethan looked from me to Sarah, got up and sat on the bed near me. Sarah sat down on my other side, and they both put one arm around my shoulder.

"Don't worry. We'll have a plan before the time is up. We can pretend to give you up to the council and then come out fighting," Ethan told me reassuringly. Sarah gave me a small smile and I looked at them both giggling a bit.

"You guys are almost holding hands," I said and I felt Ethan move his arm over a bit. I remembered our problem again and frowned slightly.

"It'll be fine." Sarah told me. I didn't want to think about it now. All I wanted was to pretend nothing was wrong until the next morning. So I changed the subject.

"It's late, Ethan should be asleep." I said, giving Ethan an accusing look.

"Are you seriously blaming me for being possessed?" He said, shaking his head. I frowned. I decided to just tell them how I felt.

"I don't want to talk about this now. Can we all just forget about it until tomorrow," I said sadly. Ethan and Sarah smiled at me and the both got up to walk to their beds. I laid down again and shut my eyes even if vampires don't sleep. I imagined saving my friends and dying in 72 hours. Then I imagined the more unlikely, of us all surviving and living happily ever after. I opened my eyes and grabbed a piece of loose leaf from the nightstand next to my bed. Ms. Weir had known I liked writing. I looked out the 'window' at the ocean and could almost hear the waves crashing. It was blissful, and I was able to write peacefully. I tried writing a love song first, but I hated it in the end and threw it in the trash bin near the door. I finally decided to just write small poems about the ocean, beach and my friends.

_Waves crashing,_

_Smiles fading,_

_Danger ahead,_

_Waves crash again_

_Time moves slowly_

_People I love_

_No time for fun_

_The end has just begun…_

I thought it sounded nice enough so I folded the paper and set it down on the nightstand. I was actually able to relax. I turned back to the window then heard Sarah move from her bed. When I faced the nightstand again she was already reading the poem. I could feel my cheeks burn red. I was worried she would think it was horrible. I haven't been able to write a good poem or song in such a long time since my first day in Whitechapel. She finished reading and smiled at me.

"This is a beautiful poem, Ally." She said folding it up and putting it back on the nightstand. I smiled back.

"I guess ultimate fear helps me write," I whispered, so she could barely hear the pain I knew was in my voice.

"Everything will be fine. We'll save your friends and get you all out alive." Sarah said. Her brown eyes were surprisingly calm yet brave.

"I just won't forgive myself if we don't get to them in time." I confided in her. Before she could talk I spoke again.

"It's my fault anyone's in danger. I should've died that night when you found me. Otherwise you, and Ethan wouldn't have to worry about my friends or me. The council doesn't just want me anymore. Their coming after everyone I know and care about." I said.

"I don't regret saving your life. You are a really great and smart friend. It was my decision to let you live. If this is anyone's fault, its mine. Everything will be fine," Sarah told me, and we hugged. She walked back to her bed and laid down. I turned again to the window and watched the moon lower in the sky and the sun rise. My hours of peace were gone. Once Ethan woke up again, we were going to have to get ready for attack. I promised myself that I would die if it meant my friends could live. I just had to keep this a secret from Sarah and Ethan. I heard a grunt from Ethan and turned away from the window to see him yawning and stretching his arms out.

"Good morning," Sarah and I said at the same time. Sarah walked over to my nightstand and grabbed my folded up poem. I immediately knew what she was doing and began to blush again. She walked back to the now sitting up Ethan and put the paper in his hand. She motioned for him to read it and he unfolded it. He examined it for about a minute and then looked at me.

"You wrote this?" He asked. I nodded and he smiled.

"It's good," He said. Sarah gave a wide smile and I couldn't help but smile too. After our small moment of silence a cold feeling seemed to seep into all the empty space in the room. I figured that meant it was time to get to business.

"You need to chain me. You need to make it look like you captured me to give to the council so you could go free." I blurted out. I realized now how much I wanted just to die to make this whole problem easier.

"No, we can't chain you. They'll know it was a set-up. We just have to go there unprotected as if we've given up." Sarah said.

"But we need backup. I can call Benny, and Erica!" Ethan said excitedly. I frowned.

"But then the council will think Benny and Erica were helping you and it will be a worse fight." I told him. He nodded but I could almost see the complete disobedience and disagreement in his face. It looked like he was figuring out a way they could help.

"So we have to go alone, unprotected and let them think we've given up. Then we can attack them suddenly while Ethan unties your friends!" Sarah said, smiling at her plan. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Ethan ferociously shaking his head in disagreement.

"I can't. The council will kill me before I get close to them. And you two cant fend off all of them at once," Ethan said, his expression worried.

"I can untie my friends if you and Sarah can control at least a few vampires on your own." I told them both.

"That sounds ok, but Ethan has to have a weapon ready with him, hidden." Sarah said. Ethan nodded.

"I've already got that covered." Ethan said.

"Ok, so now we just have to figure out when to go the castle." Sarah said. I nodded.

"We have less than 72 hours to figure out," I replied.


	8. The Time Approaches

We have exactly 24 hours, 18 minutes and 8 seconds until the council decides to kill my friends. I started counting down the time after Ethan, Sarah, and I decided I would surrender to the council 5 hours before my time was up. I hid my fear in front of them, while we sat in Ms. Weir's secret room making weapons. Sarah and I had to protect our skin while we poured Holy water into the water guns. Ethan was busy sharpening number 2 pencils to put into his Nerf gun. We sit silently doing this work for quite some time until I decide to speak.

"What if we don't make it?" I said. I had been asking the same question for the past 2 days. Ethan frowned and Sarah put down her jug of Holy water.

"It'll be fine," She said, getting up from her chair and grabbing an empty water gun from the pile on the floor between us. She sat back down and I heard a distant thumping coming from the window. I turned and saw a blonde boy smiling awkwardly. I frowned at him and he smiled widely at me. Ethan went to the window-that apparently became real when he touched it-and opened it to the floating vampire boy.

"Come in, Rory." Ethan said to the boy. He jumped in and Ethan shut the window. When the window sill hit the wall's edge it glowed faintly and turned fake again. I wondered what magic Ms. Weir used on the window to make that possible. Rory ran up to me, grabbed my hand, and shook it fiercely.

"Hi! I'm Rory, what's your name?" He said in an upbeat tone that almost annoyed me. I must've had a bored look on my face because Sarah laughed.

"I'm Ally." I said. Ethan went to whisper in Rory's ear, but of course I could hear. He told Rory about our 'situation'. Rory frowned at me and then quickly gave me a reassuring thumbs-up.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you won't die and get your friends killed!" Rory said, and I let out a tear. Ethan frowned as I cleared the tear from my eye. Ethan nudged Rory in the shoulder and Sarah let out an awkward sigh.

"So, how was Barbados?" Sarah said, breaking the silence.

"It was great, I met some dolphins, drank some cabana boy's blood, stayed in a five star hotel…" Rory rambled, and I ignored him. After about five minutes he stopped talking and started walking toward the window.

"Well, I guess I should get going. I just wanted to stop by and say hi. So...hi," Rory said opening the window behind him and jumping out. He floated there waving for a few seconds and then disappeared from sight.

"Sorry about that," Sarah said.

"It's fine. How would he have known that I ruined everyone's lives?" I said calmly.

"That's not true." Ethan said. That ended the conversation and we all sat down in silence to make more weapons. Not realizing it I reached down for the jug of Holy water without my glove and yelped pulling my hand away. The pain was like being burned alive. And I'd had the pleasure of that experience when I had first been turned. Sarah looked at me with grief and handed me my gloves. I put them on and got back to work. I thought about how I haven't been outside to see the light of day in a while. I realized the window was still opened and stopped my work to close it. I looked at the window when it glowed faintly like the life that would be drained out of me when I met the council. The more I stood there, the more I thought it would be best for me to sneak away and give myself up alone so everyone was safe. I wondered if they would make my death quick. Maybe it would be a simple snap of the neck. Maybe they had a wooden steak to put into my heart disintegrating me. Maybe they would use Holy water to slowly burn me out of existence. I put my hand on the window sill and thought about if Ethan and Sarah would follow if I just jumped out now and ran to the council. I can't fly like a full vampire so Sarah would probably catch me. The way I saw it, there was no way I could escape Ethan and Sarah. I was going to pull them down with me no matter what I did. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Ethan's hand on my shoulder. I raised my hand to my eyes and realized the tears I had let slip though my mental shield. I wasn't brave. I was a coward. I should take on the council on my own. Yet I am going to kill everyone I know. I wiped my tears and looked through my blurred vision at the clear blue sky outside. I slid the window open and put my hand outside to feel the wind. There were no clouds outside. No sound. I heard the footsteps clearly as Sarah walked toward me. Ethan didn't remove his arm from my shoulder as Sarah hugged me from behind. The tears flowed from my eyes and I couldn't stop them. I was slowly realizing that my friend's lives could all be over tomorrow. I took my hand back inside from the window and let it fall to my side. I felt like all my strength was drained from me. I shut the window with my other hand and watched the glow disappear before my eyes. My vision blurred further and I could feel myself slipping out of consciousness. Then everything went black.

_**Ethan's POV**_

Ally fell back into Sarah and I arms and we carried her to her bed. We knew she had fainted of all the pressure she was in. I don't know what she was thinking before she went out but she seemed like the most peaceful I had seen her in days. I think she finally believes that we could save her friends. I don't know why she was crying, but I hope she's alright. We have become close friends. I think we really understand each other. Sarah smiled at me after we placed Ally on the bed. I smiled back and she hugged me. I was surprised.

"We'll be okay," She whispered in my ear. It sounded like she was convincing herself more than me. I had to admit I was in fear too. I didn't know what to say to comfort her. I didn't know how I could comfort myself. Sarah pulled back and I saw the tear fall from her eye.

"We will save them and get out alive," I told her, and for the first time I felt confident. I didn't only want to protect Ally or myself, I wanted more than anything to get Sarah out of this mess. She never wanted a life as a vampire. But I know she does want to live. I will do everything in my power so that she will. I realized I was staring at her and I blushed and turned away. Sarah's giggle let me know she saw me and I let out a sigh. Our moment was interrupted by the sound of Ally stirring in her bed.

_**Back to Ally's POV**_

I opened my eyes and turned around to face Ethan and Sarah. I don't remember how long ago I blacked out. All I knew is that I felt very calm for someone who might die in another day tops.

"What happened?" I asked them. Ethan looked down sadly and Sarah frowned.

"You collapsed in our arms a few minutes ago. You were standing by the window crying when you fell back," Sarah told me. I looked between them both ad noticed a slight blush on Ethan's face.

"Was I- interrupting something?" I whispered, pointing at them both. I thought I saw Sarah nod.

"No, we were just worried about you that's all." Sarah said hastily. I could sense she didn't want to talk about her love life right now.

"We should go back to making those weapons," I said, changing the subject. There was nothing I wanted more than to forget our conversation and get back to the business at hand. It was only 3:00 PM; we still had a little more than 18 hours until I gave myself up.

"Ok," Ethan and Sarah said at the same time. This time I ignored their blush and sat in my chair to get to work.


	9. Only Minutes and Memories

"Five minutes left," I thought to myself staring down at the watch face. I glanced at the large castle structure towering over us. I had a terrible feeling in my gut just looking at it for a moment. My friends were being held captive inside that place. It was only a matter of time before we barged in to save them. I looked down at my watch again. It glittered in the light when I moved my hand in the sunlight. Luckily it wasn't too sunny and I didn't need an umbrella to keep from literally burning alive. Back in Miami I would need an umbrella almost always. Now the watch said I had four minutes. I was reminiscing on my life. My days as a fledgling have been so different then my human life. But I still had a feeling my life overall would end once I entered that room. I could only think about my memories with my friends at home in Miami. I thought about when Austin and I decided to be partners.

_**Flashback**_

"

_I'd figured we be spending a lot of time in here so we should probably make it as comfortable as possible." He told me after I walked in to my new and improved practice room, pickles included_.

"_Um, we?" I said, questioningly._

"_I want you to be my partner," He told me, smiling his amazing smile._

"_Spend more time with you?" I said, frowning even though I was blushing at his request._

"_You're a song writer with stage fright; I'm a singer who loves being on stage. We're a perfect match! What do you say?" He said. I could tell he really wanted a yes. I took a minute to think then replied._

"_We're partners," I said finally._

_**End of flashback**_

That was the most life changing day of my life. After I agreed to be his partner I couldn't even decide whether to hug or handshake Austin. I care so much about him. If I had never met Austin, I'd still have stage fright and would never have been able to achieve the success I have now. Even though I never thought I'd admit it, that day was the start of my wanting a relationship with him. Dallas was never more than a tiny crush compared to my love of Austin. I looked down at my watch again. Still 3 minutes until I confronted the council. Sarah and Ethan stood near me hiding weapons everywhere they could think of. Time was going so slowly. Of course if we didn't leave in five minutes exactly I'd still have another 5 hours to respond. But I couldn't wait any longer than the 3 minutes I'm already waiting for. I thought about Trish's Quinceanera.

_**Flashback**_

"_Forget about him. He's not that great," Austin reassured me underneath the table. I was hiding there after Dallas turned me down. Austin was right. Dallas is not even close to being as great as Austin._

"_You're right. I don't even remember why I liked him." I said, beginning to state why I liked him. I frowned and Austin was there for me again._

"_That guy doesn't know what he's missing. You're awesome." Austin said, making me smile. What guy do you know that would go under a table with a broken leg to help you feel better?_

_Later that night Austin did something even more amazing._

"_I really wanted to sing for you guys, but there's only time for one more song. And I'd rather spend that time dancing with one of my best friends." Austin announced to the crowd. I was shocked._

"_Man, that's so sweet!" Dez said, about to go up to Austin._

"_Not you. Ally." Austin said, walking to me and taking my hand. We started dancing and I couldn't help feeling like I'd cost Austin his chance to play in clubs._

"_What about Emilio?" I asked him. He smiled._

"_It's more important that the coolest girl here gets her dance," He told me, and I smiled. _

_**End of flashback**_

Now that I think about that day, I wish Austin had given me a kiss during our dance. After today I might not even see him again. The most recent time I'd seen him, I ran off. If I had just stayed and explained to him, he might not be in danger now. Our last kiss seems like so long ago. It was right as we finished filming our "Austin and Ally" movie for Dez. We were singing "You Can Come to Me".

_**Flashback**_

"_You can come to me," We sang in harmony. I knew I just couldn't stay mad at Austin as I brought my microphone to him and looked into his eyes._

"_Yeah," I sung finishing the song. Our eyes locked and we moved in. We kissed the longest we ever had._

"_Perfect, we got it!" Dez said. We totally ignored him, and continued our moment._

"_Cut, I said cut!" Dez said. I wasn't paying attention to him._

"_Ok, you can stop kissing now!" Dez continued._

"_Well, I guess our plan worked. They don't seem mad at each other anymore." Trish said._

"_They don't do they?" Dez said suspiciously. We finally stopped and our eyes met again. I knew I was blushing hard. I felt so bad about our dumb fight._

"_Ally, I'm so sorry I met with another song writer. I knew your career was taking off and I thought you would leave me," Austin said. He looked so sincere and I felt even more terrible._

"_Austin, I'll always be here for you. I'm sorry I ever doubted our partnership. It was the best thing that ever happened to me." I told him._

_**End of flashback**_

I should've told him right there I wanted to be a couple. But now it's too late. We may never get that chance. I looked down at my watch again. I felt like ripping it off noticing I still had 2 more minutes. My mind was elsewhere. What if, after Austin's serenade to me, things had gone better? What if we were a couple now? I thought back to his song to me that night after he'd finally broken up with Kira.

_**Flashback**_

_I was sitting next to Trish eating the pieces of cake that didn't have piano in it when I heard the guitar play. I looked up to see Austin coming down the stairs from the practice room. He started singing._

"_Last summer we met. We started as friends.  
I can't tell you how it all happened.  
Then autumn it came.  
We were never the same.  
Those nights, everything felt like magic._

And I wonder if you miss me too.  
If you don't is one thing that I wish you knew

_I think about you every morning when I open my eyes.  
I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights.  
I think about you every moment, every day of my life.  
You're on my mind all the time. It's true._

_How long 'til I stop pretending  
What we have is never ending.  
Oh, oh, oh.  
If all we are is just a moment,  
Don't forget me cause I won't and  
I can't help myself._

_I think about you. Ooh, ooh.  
I think about you. Ooh._

_I think about you every morning when I open my eyes.  
I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights.  
I think about you every moment, every day of my life.  
You're on my mind all the time. It's true._

I think about you, you, you, you, you  
I think about you, you, you, you, you." He sang to me, and soon I was face to face with Austin.

"_Austin, I-" I started to say but he cut me off by putting his finger to my lips._

"_Just come here," He said, smiling as I came into his outstretched arms for a hug._

_**End of flashback**_

I was snapped out of my thoughts noticing that Ethan and Sarah were staring at me.

"It's time." Ethan said grimly. And that's when I started running for the door to the castle with Ethan and Sarah trailing behind.

**A/N: Funny how Ally's thinking more about Austin then Trish or Dez while she waits to stop the council, huh? ;) It's almost over guys! **


	10. The Final Fight

I ran in followed by Sarah and Ethan and stopped dead in my tracks when I saw them. Austin, Trish and Dez were chained to the wall behind a table of vampires.

"What have you done to them?" I yelled at the council and my friends looked at me. A large man grabbed my arms from behind and I saw Sarah run in front of me and bar her teeth. I could tell Ethan was trying to find a way to get to Trish, Dez, and Austin. The man tightened his grip on my hands and flung me into a nearby wall.

"Ah!" I screamed in pain at the impact. I was already dizzy. I wasn't sure I was even fair match against a full vampire. I could die any minute now. Who knows if they had stakes or Holy water on their side. I realize now that I had forgotten to take a gun from Sarah and Ethan before running in. I fell to the ground and Ethan ran to me. I saw my friends gasp as I started to pout. Ethan got on his knees and helped me up just as the man came running at us both. With my super speed I jumped in front of Ethan and bulldozed the man to the ground. He laughed and I looked at my friends.

"You think you can hurt me, fledgling? I have much more power than you!" He said and came out from below me and grabbed me again. I struggled and he rammed me against a column. I was pinned there, and I saw no one could come to my help. Sarah was busy battling another vampire who had grabbed Ethan. My friends just stared at me and I mouthed "I'm sorry" to them.

"Leave her alone!" I heard Austin yell. Trish nodded and I could see Dez begin to cry. A small girl on the council got up and stood in front of Austin, fangs out.

"Don't lay a finger on any of them!" I yelled and the man covered my mouth. The girl turned, laughed in my direction and turned back to Austin.

"I'm sorry but we can't just leave her alone, she is a criminal. I don't understand why you care so much. She is a vampire, like me. And didn't you call our race disgusting monsters before Ms. Dawson, Sarah and Ethan got here?" She told him. Austin looked at me one last time and then glared at the little girl. I was using all of my strength to get free of the man. But it was no use. I had to witness the horrible things the council would do to my friends.

"I love Ally, I don't care what she is. She came here even though she knew she would die to save us," Austin said. The girl turned around.

"Brandon, let Ms. Dawson go." She said, and the man holding me dropped me to the ground. I was surprised. But then I saw her unchain Austin and smirk at me.

"You told us if I surrendered you would leave my friends alone!" I yelled at the girl. She completely ignored me.

"How about we prove to this boy how much of a monster his friend is?" She said biting Austin's wrist and Austin fell to the floor in pain. I instantly ran to Austin's side. But I didn't know how to save him.

"What do I do?" I called to Sarah and Ethan who were still battling the other man. Sarah saw what was happening and screamed back.

"Suck out the venom! You have to bite him Ally!" She said. I did what she said and stuck my fangs into the wound in Austin's wrist. He was screaming in pain and when I pulled away he fell unconscious. I could feel a new found power in me, I hadn't had before. I was officially a full vampire. I could see in the girl's face that she had not expected me to save Austin, but to kill him in his vulnerable state. I smirked at her and immediately came at the man who was overpowering Sarah and Ethan. When Sarah and I fought together, the man was on the ground unconscious in seconds. When Ethan got out of the mess he ran over to untie my friends while me and Sarah fought the vampires of the council that had gotten up to stop us. It was two against four and soon both me and Sarah were overwhelmed. Two of the men on the council were holding us against the stone wall. The young girl came up to me and introduced herself.

"I'm Anastasia. I know who you are, a criminal who has just destroyed our council site. Now, I was going to make your death a quick snap of the neck, but now I think it's safe to say we should kill you nice and slowly in front of your friends." She said, waving her hand at the man holding me. He began to torture me by banging me against the walls multiple times.

"Ah!" I screeched in pain. It was only a few minutes of this when I could no longer feel my arms or legs. It was like being run over by monster trucks. I couldn't understand why this man would take so much pleasure in killing his own kind. I couldn't think. He was laughing. He continued the torture and everything went black.

_**Sarah's POV**_

I saw Ally go down and I had no idea how any of us were going to survive this. I turned my head and saw Ethan untying the last chain on Ally's friends and they were all down without the council noticing. Ethan saw me struggling then turned and saw Ally on the ground and whistled. Everyone in the room turned to face Ethan and then someone behind us started howling. I turned first and saw Benny, and Erica running in with stakes in their hands and water guns filled to the brim with holy water. The fight began instantly once the first council member turned to dust by Benny's stake. The man let go of me and Ethan tossed me gloves and a water-gun. It was total chaos. Ally's friends brought the unconscious Ally and Austin together and protected them both from the fight going on. I saw Austin wake up first and he sat up and tried to wake Ally up. She wouldn't move and Austin began to cry along with Ally's other friends. I really hoped she would get up soon. She looked so peaceful, and that worried me. She was a full vampire. And it happened the same way it did for me. I felt terrible that she had to do that. But I guess she cares about Austin as much as I do Ethan. I turned my attention back to the fight and within another hour it was over. The only council member left was Anastasia and she surrendered. I guess she didn't feel safe without her guards. I had Erica hold her and Benny, and Ethan and I ran over to where Ally lay. I kneeled over her and Ethan tried to comfort her friends while Benny looked through his spell book for heeling spells. I could see the worry in Austin's eyes. I assumed he thought she was dead. But I knew how even a disintegrated vampire can come back. Unless I felt no pulse, or could no longer hear her heart pumping I wasn't giving up on her. She opened her eyes before Benny needed to use one.

_**Back to Ally's POV**_

I opened my eyes to Sarah and Benny watching me. Benny took my hand and helped me up and then I saw Austin, Trish and Dez crying.

"Guys," I whispered and they turned. Austin was the first to embrace me. Then Trish and Dez came after.

"I'm so sorry I bit you, Austin. I didn't want you to become a disgusting monster like me," I told Austin, quoting his words and starting to cry. Before Austin could reply, Trish started talking to me.

"How did this happen? You're really a vampire? But vampires aren't supposed to be real?" Trish said.

"When I first got here, on my way to my cousin's house I was run over by a car. Sarah saw me dying and changed me. She brought me to Ethan's house, where I've been hiding this whole time. I didn't call because I didn't think I could go home without hurting you." I told her, introducing them all to Sarah and Ethan. Austin looked at Ethan and back to me.

"So Sarah and Ethan are vampires too? And who are they?" Trish asked pointing to Benny and Erica.

"Sarah is a vampire, and Ethan is a Seer. He gets visions of the future. The boy is Benny, he is a spell master. And the girl is Erica, also a vampire." I told her. Dez smiled at Benny.

"So you're a _wizard_?!" Dez asked Benny. Benny laughed.

"Sort of," Benny replied. I could already see the friendship forming between them. Austin kept looking from me to Ethan and I started to think he thought we were together. He did see me run off with him. I think Ethan saw it too because he moved away from me and towards Sarah.

"I'm sorry I ran away when you saw me, Austin. I didn't want to hurt you. And Ethan is just a friend," I told him, and Ethan nodded. Austin looked at me with sadness and finally spoke up.

"I'm so sorry I said vampires were disgusting monsters. You all saved our lives. Ally you're exactly the same as when you were human. If you were a monster you would've killed me when that girl bit me. You saved me. You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm the one who should be sorry," He told me, sliding closer to me. We both seemed to forget where we were and we kissed. I heard Benny groan, and I pulled away blushing.

"I forgive you," I told Austin. He looked down and gave a sheepish smile and I heard Sarah giggle. I turned and saw Ethan frowning. I moved over and whispered in his ear, even though I knew Sarah could hear.

"Don't worry, soon Sarah will realize who she needs to be with," I told him and he laughed. I sat back down next to Austin and I saw Sarah blush lightly.

"So now that this is over, are we going back to Miami?" Dez asked. I honestly don't know what to say and turned to Sarah for help.

"I think you should go home, you're totally in control of your hunger and your friends know now." Sarah said, and I smiled.

"So this is goodbye," I said, frowning at Sarah, Ethan and Benny. I totally forgot that Erica was still holding down Anastasia. We got up and I hugged them all. Even creepy, flirty Benny.

"I'm really happy I saved you, visit anytime." Sarah told me.

"Thank you for not killing me that first day," Ethan told me and I laughed.

"Hello, anyone remember me?" Erica called and I ran up to hug her goodbye. She let go of Anastasia and the girl ran off crying. We both laughed and Erica gave me a high five. Trish, Dez, and Austin said goodbye to them all and we started to walk out together. I waved one last goodbye and caught a glimpse of Sarah kissing Ethan on the cheek as we left. I knew someday I was definitely coming back to Whitechapel.

_THE END…_

**A/N: I hope you liked 'Monsters'! Thank you guys for reading! :) So, I thought about it, and I wanted to ask you guys if you wanted a sequel in Miami. Sarah and Ethan might make an appearance there! If you guys show me you really want one, I will get to work ASAP on the second story. :)**


	11. Sequel to Monsters!

**A/N: Ok guys, you want a sequel so I will most definitely give you one! I will publish the first chapter later today. It will be called "Secrets." I cannot wait for you guys to hear the continuation! :)**


End file.
